


sugardaddy.com

by warispeace



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bad Puns, Enemies to Lovers, Humor, M/M, courting, romcom, slowburn, sugar daddy tyler
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26439100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warispeace/pseuds/warispeace
Summary: “为什么不试试sugardaddy.com？”
Relationships: Tyler Winklevoss/Mark Zuckerberg
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes：** 大概就是Mark因维持FB运营的资金不足，听了Sean Parker的建议在糖爹网开启了一场神奇的冲浪之旅。灵感源自Elena Gabrielle的脱口秀《My Sugar Daddy Experience》。本文隐含Sean/Eduardo(无差)。  
  
 **Tags:** Canon-Divergence/Courting/欢喜冤家  
  
  
  
  
  
 **#1**  
  
 **“为什么不试试sugardaddy.com呢？”**  
  
Sean Parker，这栋别墅的主人、Napster的创始人、硅谷十分不出名的天使投资人以过来人的身份给了正在为投资苦恼的天才程序员Mark Zuckerberg一个宝贵建议。  
  
Mark听到这句话后差点把没咽下的那口红牛喷出来。  
  
 **“你再说一遍？”**  
  
他眉头紧锁，用一种看弱智的眼神注视着眼前这位身穿夏威夷衬衫，左手拿着马提尼，右手搂着一位超模身材女士的房东。  
  
  
  
“我说。既然你跑遍硅谷都找不到风投，为什么不试试找个金主呢Markie？”Sean对他的鄙夷不以为然。  
  
Mark十分无语。  
  
  
  
“达令，别总把权色交易和糖爹这个词联系在一起。”说着Sean看了眼贴在他身上的那位漂亮的拉丁裔姑娘：“很多时候糖爹们想要的只是一个陪伴，柏拉图式的爱情，抚慰那颗饱经岁月摧残的心——”  
  
  
  
现在他更无语了。  
  
  
  
“建议：趁我用枕头砸你之前闭嘴。”  
  
Mark举起他的小羊肖恩抱枕威胁房东先生，这是Sean给每位租客的入住小礼物。Parker Incubator[1]的服务就是如此人性化与温暖，为未来的亿万富翁们打造最接近家的感觉。Sean配合地装出一副惊恐的神情，之后拍了拍他的肩膀晾下一句“考虑一下”，和那位女士一同离开了Mark与Dustin共享的房间。  
  
  
 **什么鬼（what the hell）？**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 **#2**  
Dustin从泳池回来时Mark正在搜索一个奇怪的HTML网站。  
  
黑色页面上有些美女的档案图片（profile pics），以及一些男男女女亲热的照片，一看就不是什么正经站点。Mark是个性冷淡，平生最恨的就是这些关乎人类原始本能的东西，但他现在却像着了魔一样全神贯注地浏览这个三流UX做的界面，试图给自己注册一个账号。他今天肯定吃错药傻掉了，要么就是被谁握住把柄要挟，Mr Moskovitz如是想到，并将湿哒哒的脸凑到犹太青年毛绒绒脑袋的右侧。  
  
“我都不知道我的好室友还有这种癖好？哇，糖爹……你不会是个隐形富豪这几年一直在欺骗你最好的朋友吧Mark？”  
  
Mark嫌弃的往前靠了靠，躲开那些还在滴水的头发：“不。我在试图靠这个网站钓到愿意给Facebook投钱的大鱼。至于你的问题——即便我是富豪也不会给你买任何星球大战限量版，Dustin。你最多值一包扭扭糖。”   
  
  
“这可太伤人了，但是依然祝你成功。”  
  
Dustin撇起嘴露出一副悲伤的样子，Mark对他的狗狗卖萌式攻击无动于衷，又喝了口手边的红牛。  
  
  
  
“别靠我那么近。” 他说。  
  
于是Dustin识相地回到自己的地盘，瘫到那张乱的不成样子的单人床上翘起腿，撕开从Eduardo冰箱里顺走冰棍的外包装准备开始享受人生。他把枕头垫的老高，使自己能窥见Mark屏幕中的情况，以便在适当的时候发表对室友择偶品味的一些评论。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“Dustin,”  
  
一阵无聊的沉默后他的好室友突然这样问道。“你有没有我们和Erica的合影？”  
  
这时Dustin恰好吃完了冰棍尾部的最后一截，满意地拍着肚皮。他优哉游哉的把手枕到头后边，报以犹太青年一个反问：“你要这个干什么？”  
  
“别问太多，给我就是了。”  
  
Dustin看了看那个露骨的网页，又看了看一脸Mark充满杀气的脸，然后恍然大悟。  
  
“你不会想用Erica的照片钓金主吧？这也太缺德了？”  
  
“那我用你的照片好不好？” Mark丢给他一个白眼。  
  
“当然不要！但我始终觉得这不是一个好主意，毕竟Erica是个好女孩，她还学法律……”  
  
对方尖锐目光的使Dustin的声音逐渐弱下去。  
  
 **“你知道，最近你变得越来越像鸡妈妈了。一定是因为你和Wardo天天凑在一起研究股市什么的。”** 卷发程序员丢下这句话后又开始摆弄那个网站。  
  
  
  
  
  
最终Dustin并没有传给Mark他想要的照片，因为他自己也没法找到那张远古的合影究竟放在哪儿。是Mark用他神通广大的IT技术把一个分手后被删掉的，名为"Erica <3”的文档恢复后，babyjavawocky[2]这个虚拟角色才在sugardaddy.com正式上线的。  
  
一切准备就绪，现在我们只需等待鲑鱼上钩：  
  
 **23岁。IT自由从业者。身材火辣。哈佛本科毕业生。精通五门程序语言，基础心理学和近代艺术史。**  
  
试问哪个钱包鼓涨的糖爹不会拜倒在其石榴裙下，散尽财富只为博得这位可爱女孩的欢心呢？要是Mark自己是那种腰缠万贯于华尔街叱咤风云的中年男人，也会为这种女孩倾心。  
  
  
  
  
晚餐结束后，他再次打开那个网页。果不其然十几个挂着老男人做作自拍的糖爹账号排队来添加他精心制作的美丽洋娃娃。  
  
Mark花了一个下午的时间写出了一套可以根据对方发送的内容进行自动回复的聊天程序。不是很全面与理想，不过对付满脑子只有婚外情和年轻女孩的蠢货糖爹们应该足够了。当然，他得不定期视察一下各个聊天室确认这些爹地们与洋娃娃的情感进度。  
  
游戏开始了。

  
  
**脚注：**  
  
[1] **Parker Incubator:** 这个名字借鉴了《硅谷》里天使投资人Erlich对自己出租别墅的称呼  
[2] **babyjavawock:** JavaScript + jabberwock（Lewis Carroll诗歌《Jabberwocky》中的一种近似恶龙的怪物）的合体。感觉这个ID和Mark恶龙般的性格以及程序员的身份还挺搭？

  
  
**#3**  
一周后糖爹们陆续开始往Mark设置的那个账户中汇钱。  
  
此刻你一定觉得一切顺利到不行，并为他能搞到维持Facebook服务器运行的资金而高兴对吧？但这个一波三折的互联网历险故事才刚刚开始，怎么可能那么简单就让Zuckerberg先生和他最最亲爱的Facebook小宝贝happliy ever after嘛。真实情况是这样的：这一周下来，糖爹们每人平均下来只给了他十几美分，虽说babyjavawock已经加了将近一百个这种账户，接近sugardaddy.com单个账户的极限，她所获得的收益还不够支撑硅谷市区一个三平方米厕所一天的房租。  
  
Sean的损招似乎不怎么管用。想要赚钱就意味着他得注册成百上千个babyjavawock这样的账户，可能这个破网站糖爹的用户基数都没那么多，这完全就是死胡同。  
  
  
  
就在Mark准备永久性放弃经营这个账户时，来自银行的短信提示一个匿名账户忽然给他汇了整整一万美金——这足够支付FB服务器本月的租金了。  
  
大概是某个上钩的糖爹。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
程序员停下咀嚼醋味薯片戴上放着Gorillaz的耳机，开始寻找这笔资金的来源。他用GitHub当的搜索器翻过一页又一页的聊天记录，最终在某个被遗忘的角落里找到那个挥金如土的男人——这是一个看起来尤其神秘的账户，灰色的头像颜色深浅正如五十度灰，名字却傻气的要命。它叫：ty_winkwink。  
  
“ty”代表着什么呢？我们的GAP男孩思索。”tycoon”（大亨）还是”tyke”（小淘气）？不过，这两种解析听起来都挺失败的（either way it sounds loser-ish）。  
  
  
  
  
Mark开始翻看他们的聊天记录。  
  
一件令人震惊的事情发生了。他注意到这个账户的主人在四天前注意到自己在用某种劣质自动回复软件敷衍他。这位糖爹也是哈佛毕业生，当时想和他聊聊终极俱乐部和Crimson，但软件并没有输入有关这两个话题的任何资料。理所当然地，她开始试图切换话题。可惜ty_winkwink是个很固执的人，好像非要验证她是不是真在哈佛毕业那样揪着这座藤校的内部梗不放，导致babyjavawock一味地回避话题，说话文不对题、漏洞百出。  
  
  
  
于是……出现了这样一则消息：  
 **\- 我知道你在用自动回复软件。  
\- 很聪明的设计，骗了我整整三天。我往那个账户里汇了一笔钱，网络诈骗获刑的最低金额。  
\- 请问那能买到一个和真正的你说话的机会吗？;)**  
ty_winkwink 11.58pm 2006/6/23  
  
  
 **我天。** 这个笨蛋真的以为这种你情我愿的汇款可以构成诈骗，他甚至添加了一个;)表情，这也太弱智了。  
  
  
  
Mark给出了这样的回复：  
\- Bravo，所以你看出来了。  
\- 我现在是不是得给你起立鼓掌什么的？  
babyjavawock 10.20pm 2006/6/27  
  
  
  
约莫十二点的时候，哈佛computer science美女毕业生的网恋对象终于来信了。  
 **\- 没想到你真的回复我了。你本人的说话方式和你程序的反差真大 ;)**  
ty_winkwink 12.04am 2006/6/28  
  
  
  
很好，他这次还是加了一个;)。一个中年大叔的眨眼。babyjavawock背后的男人灌了口纯净水平复被这个奇怪糖爹搅乱的平静心情。  
  
所以现在的糖爹都喜欢用推拉的方式博得约会对象的好感吗？如此公式化的行为。也太明显了。Mark在心里嘟囔。他跑去冲了个冷水澡，过了半小时才发送打好的回复。人际交往是一场博弈，绝对不能让另一方占据主动，你必须做主动的那个才能紧握自身的筹码。因此，吊住这个ty wink的胃口是必要的，绝对不能被对方看出是渴望聊天继续的那一个。  
  
Mark的回应是这样的：  
\- 你使自己的网络形象看起来像个13岁小孩，很恶心忸怩的那种，我好奇这是不是糖爹中流行的新型泡妞策略？  
\- 所有正常人的说话方式和做作的她反差都大。  
babyjavawock 12.34am 2006/6/28  
  
  
  
  
  
然而，这位糖爹是个不按常理出牌的pick-up artist，他在收到Mark的信息后第一时间就进行了回复。  
  
 **\- 原来你是那么看待我的？  
\- 不过能恶心到你真是太棒了，毕竟你让我真情实感的沉迷网聊了整整三天，亏掉好几支股票。顺便你是在暗示我不喜欢正常人么？**  
ty_winkwink 12.35am 2006/6/28  
  
  
  
  
  
卷发青年也不在乎什么恋爱理论了。直接了当地隔着网线抛出了他的嘲讽：  
\- 我可没那么说，是你自己承认沉迷我的软件“整整三天”。  
\- 亏股票是你自己的事？  
\- 你真的是哈佛毕业生么？  
babyjavawock 12.36am 2006/6/28  
  
  
  
他似乎没有听出Mark言语中的讽刺，只自顾自地以傲人的手速回复道：  
 **\- 我当然是。事实上，我还是坡斯廉俱乐部的成员。如果哪天我们对彼此熟悉到一定程度我会向你展示我和其他成员的合影，以及那些成员周边的。  
\- 倒是你。似乎在毕业后面临着经济上的困难，得靠诈骗赚钱。多么失败。**  
ty_winkwink 12.36am 2006/6/28  
  
  
  
  
  
ty wink不可一世语气让人作呕，Mark几乎可以想象出对方用鼻孔看人，下巴翘到天上去的画面。因此，理所当然地，骄傲的程序员在收到消息后对此嗤之以鼻并且迅速打下回复。 **谁稀罕你的合影。**  
  
\- 我质疑你档案的真实性只是因为你说话缺乏逻辑、以偏概全，完全没有哈佛人的水平。  
\- 你把这种爱慕者给被爱慕者的礼物称为诈骗？我还真没见过这种形式的诈骗。你送钱时是清醒的，除非我的程序能隔空给你灌输什么降智的迷魂药，这种双方情愿的行为不能构成诈骗。关于经济困难这点，你也猜错了。你怎么知道我编写她不是出于兴趣？  
\- 毕竟把你们这种自以为是说话居高临下的douchebag当猴子耍也是一件趣事。  
babyjavawock 12.37am 2006/6/28  
  
  
  
  
  
那位糖爹沉寂了片刻，但很快又活跃起来：  
 **\- 这你就孤陋寡闻了，IT狂人。  
\- 网聊诈骗的先例枚不胜举，你随便动动金贵的手指搜索一下就是几十几十页的相关结果。2003年的My Space万元诈骗和我们现在的情况就很像。诈骗犯钻了被害人因热恋失去理智空子，在获得足够收益后直接拉黑了被害人。有先例就有可能胜诉不是吗？  
\- 或许babyjavawock的诞生确实由兴趣驱使，但你还是需要钱不是么？我猜你是因为找不到风投才出此下策来这种网站找金主的。**  
ty_winkwink 12.38am 2006/6/28  
  
 **  
\- 幸运的是，我恰好拥有一家风投公司。如果我猜对了，而你又恰好对我们感兴趣，欢迎带着你的项目来这里找我： Gemini**  
ty_winkwink 12.39am 2006/6/28  
  
  
  
  
  
 **#4**  
Sean在听说Mark因那个不正经网站找到愿意接受Facebook的投行后，第一时间是去之前因这件事天天和他吵架的Eduardo Saverin眼前显摆。  
  
“可是找到投行并不代表可以成功？Mark和我还有你见了硅谷以及纽约大半的VCs，至今没有遇到一家愿意给无广告社交软件投钱的。这种投行根本不存在。而且让Mark去和心怀不轨，贪图他肉体的陌生人交往也太不负责任了。你真的是他朋友吗？” Eduardo抱起双臂，他已经习惯了Sean的针对。  
  
“不——Saverin，你把糖爹们想的太坏了。总有人能慧眼识珠。广告会毁了一切。你想让史上最酷的派对在十一点结束么？你说呢Mark？”Sean摇了摇刚调制好的鸡尾酒，摆弄其中的橄榄，然后戳了戳正沉浸在自己世界里的苍白男孩。  
  
“别去打扰Mark，他wired in了。”Wardo重新帮Mark戴好耳机，Sean翻了个白眼。  
  
  
  
  
  
Mark正在研究Gemini投行的官方网页。根本没有听进他们两人的任何对话，也没感觉到Sean的手指。  
  
——建立于2004，硅谷综合排名前十的投行，2005年的用户好评指数前三。股票正常。由Winklevoss兄弟创办。这是他查阅完不同谷地论坛、行业报告和Gemini官网得出的结论。看起来是个不错的选择，除了创始人Tyler Winklevoss，也就是那个ty_winkwink是个怪胎以外？  
  
  
程序员盯着Tyler在Gemini网页上笑得灿烂的工作照托腮思索。人们或许应该改改自身对糖爹这一副业的刻板印象了——因为，令人意外的，Tyler看起来和Mark差不多年纪，并且拥有一头加州阳光一般的金发、以及跟晴天时海面同色的眼睛。虽然卷发青年不太乐意承认这点，但是，客观来看作为一个风投这家伙看起来还是蛮帅气的。如果你想要确切点的形容，他长着一张美国高中里那种白人橄榄球运动员的脸与身材，啦啦队成员们最爱那款男友的脸蛋（FYI, 极客是最不受欢迎的男友款式, 所以Mark盯着这张脸多少感到一些自卑不过他才不会说出来）。  
  
Mark滑动着鼠标滚轮浏览这个网页，以及Winklevoss先生一条条金灿灿的成就：毕业于哈佛商学院、参加过奥林匹克的赛艇项目、与亲兄弟共同创建ConnetU。哦，他简直就是优秀的代词嘛。可这样一个十分正常的黄金男孩（golden boy）却偏偏是sugardaddy.com的注册会员，似乎还在约会这方面很有经验。  
  
  
  
 **Creepy. Almost too creepy.**  
  
但creepy归creepy，说不定这个目前看来花钱大手大脚不经大脑思考的男人真会投资Facebook呢？  
  
  
抱着这种想法，犹太男孩为自己定了一个周五下午的会面。  
  
  
  
  
 **\- TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**#5**  
安乐死会所。  
  
这是Mark对Gemini投行内部装修的第一反应。纯白的房间、过于舒适的皮质沙发、一些护士防护服绿的装饰、香薰和消毒水交织在一起的味道。真的很像安乐死会所。当然，作为一个懂得社交礼仪的个体，他没有当着接待秘书的面说出这句话。  
  
好心的秘书小姐踩着高跟鞋，塞给孤零零坐在沙发上的卷毛一杯现磨的咖啡。别太紧张，她冲正在等待的竞标人笑了笑，以此作为鼓励。虽然Mark Zuckerberg从来不需要这样的鼓励。  
  
  
  
  
  
大约十分钟后，故事的另一位主角登场了。  
  
真实的Tyler和照片上的那个他看起来一模一样。只是非常、非常、非常人高马大。 **他大概得有两米了吧？这双皮鞋可真大，搞得他像Big Feet Giant那样可笑。** Mark从上到下扫视了一遍这位怪人糖爹这样想，并在抬头时视线直接撞上对方突然凑近的脸。  
  
“Hi，我是Tyler Winklevoss，很高兴认识你。想必你就是那位令人生畏的javawocky？”  
  
  
Mark皱起眉头，对他侵犯私人空间，爆出自己网名的行为十分不爽。谢天谢地对方把ID中的"baby"前缀去掉了，不然他真的会半夜黑掉这个Winklevoss的电脑暗杀他。社会性死亡那种暗杀——让所有亲友知道这家伙私下上糖爹网泡妞的怪癖。  
  
  
  
“Mark Zuckerberg。幸会。”  
  
他从沙发上站起，伸出手和Tyler做了人类愚蠢的只有交换细菌作用的社交礼节。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
“是你啊。”  
  
秘书离开后Tyler终于发话了。 这位年轻的不像糖爹的糖爹陷进自己舒适的办公座椅中，叠起手臂。 对此Mark只是皱眉。  
  
“Facemash事件？2002年在哈佛读书的所有人都认识你吧。”Tyler这样说。  
  
 **原来如此。**  
  
  
“不过你居然不是什么辣妹极客，这真是太悲伤了。” 风投男添加道。Mark在心里翻了个白眼。 **So?**  
  
  
  
  
“你知道，我和Cameron曾经想过拉你入伙编写Harvard Connection，也就是如今的ConnetU，但是我们的一位好朋友制止了我们。那真是个错误的决定。” Tyler朝他微笑。幸好没像在网络上那样眨眼，不然他可能会直接呕吐在Gemini会议室的椅子上。  
  
 **“所以，你今天来是因为Facebook？”**  
金发青年戏剧化地顿了下，然后继续：“要知道拒绝加入广告盈利是个很冒险的想法。”   
  
  
  
程序员耸了耸肩：  
“看来你已经向同行做过调研了。所以我也没必要再说一遍那些无聊的演讲。还是说你想听？”  
  
  
  
VC选择了后者。毕竟抛开网上那个无脑多金的糖爹形象，他是个实实在在的商人。  
  
因此Mark开始喋喋不休地讲Facebook将会怎样改变社交，以及它目前的用户基数和用户粘合度。斯坦福、哈佛、哥伦比亚。你能想到的藤校都有它的身影。他先是打开笔记本抛出数据，再谈关于简洁性高效性这类的东西。投资人似乎对此很满意，但他也在演讲结束后抛出了每个VC都会问的，关乎盈利的问题。  
  
  
  
 **我们需要大量的资金扩展至全球。让所有人知道它的存在，并且为了不被挤出社交圈下载它。在那之后广告才是一种可能。Facebook的成功需要从长远考虑，我想你是很清楚这点并乐意为此做一些前期的牺牲的那种人，毕竟the Winklevoss现在投了比特币不是吗？** Mark如此回答，接着抛出一个反问。  
  
  
  
“看来你也像个称职的黑客那样调查了我。我们打平了。”  
  
Tyler用手支起头部慵懒地看着他，像只注视猎物的犬科动物。他的不正经使卷发青年感到不满。他忍住嘲讽的欲望，简短地说出两个词： **“所以。想法？”**  
  
“我会考虑的。你的方案听起来不错，而Gemini也恰好有足够资金承担这个项目。” 大块头依然保持着他之前的姿势：  
  
“一个问题：你之后有空和我共进晚餐吗，Mark？或许之后在我家过夜？尽管你不是什么极客辣妹，我依然非常渴望与你相处。我们可以继续讨论Facebook，或者做些其他你想做的事？”  
  
  
  
  
  
 **  
？  
  
  
所以这就是行业潜规则么？  
  
并且，这种超级特别无敌巨大爆炸居高临下的语气是什么鬼？你不知道这番话让你听起来像个恐同的深柜吗，Winklevoss？** Mark缩成一团，眯起眼试图控制自身的情绪，看起来活像只弓起背的猫。运动员似乎以观察他的不爽为乐，没有说任何给他台阶下的话，这让程序员更加恼怒。  
  
  
  
 **“你不会不敢吧，Zuckerberg？”**  
Tyler清了清嗓子说道，饶有兴致地观察着坐在自己面前的男人期待他的反应。  
  
  
  
望着那张令人生厌的阿波罗脸，Mark即刻做出了决定： **同意。** 放心，他是个很理智的成年人，这么快做出决定当然不是因为这个毫无水平可言的挑衅。他已经准备好和Tyler Winklevoss这个烦人精斗智斗勇了，这是针对他先前douchebag行为的报复。总有人得给这种混蛋上一课。  
 **糖爹是吗？让我们看看谁能笑到最后吧。**  
  
  
  
于是，卷发程序员给糖爹先生了一个坏笑：“好吧。你的选择。不过希望你已经慎重地考虑好了，因为我的秘密身份其实是变态连环杀手。”  
  
  
  
“而我是一名卧底FBI。”  
Tyler笑着回应。  
  
  
  
  
  
 **#6**  
他们在硅谷一家有名的高级牛排馆解决晚餐。  
  
蜡烛、玫瑰、小提琴。多么老套而烂俗的剧情，请允许我为当代糖爹糟糕的约会审美捏把汗。Tyler摆出一副贵公子或者说白马王子的样子，从服务员手中接过菜单，把它递给Mark。  
  
 **“你想吃什么呢，javawocky？”** 他询问。  
  
  
  
从这一刻起Mark决定开始实施自己的计划。这个计划很简单，就是尽量做更多荒唐的事让这个出手阔绰的糖爹厌恶自己，并让他们两个双双在公共场合丢脸。虽说这可能会让该死的Winklevoss放弃追求自己并且让那笔投资泡汤（不过如果Winklevoss真是为了他而不是Facebook的潜能和理念投资，他也不配做Facebook未来的股东？）  
  
 ** _尊严和面包？  
——当然是尊严。_**  
  
而且他已经拿到这个笨蛋汇的一万美金了不是吗？这足够他支撑一个月。之后可以让Sean再想想办法——他之前不是说Peter Thiel愿意两周后抽出时间和他们面谈吗？说不定他们跟他会面时就能搞到那笔数目可观的投资。然后是上市。股票线路开启后一切就会轻松很多不是吗？  
  
  
  
程序员这样想到，然后开口点了他要的东西： **“三盘意大利番茄牛肉面（spaghetti bolognese）加上一瓶无糖可乐、一瓶有糖可乐、一瓶芬达和一瓶雪碧，谢谢。”**  
  
  
  
听到Mark数量惊人的点餐需求后Tyler微微张嘴，难以置信地冲他挑了挑眉。Mark回以挑眉，并模仿他下午的语气挑衅：  
 **“你不会不敢吧，Winklevoss？”**  
  
  
  
Tyler很快恢复了原先的绅士模样，温柔地朝他微笑。 **“怎么会呢亲爱的。你说什么就是什么。”**  
  
  
（Mark：*无声呕吐*）  
  
  
  
  
服务员为这个靠窗的两人桌端来三盘意大利番茄牛肉面、一瓶无糖可乐、一瓶有糖可乐、一瓶芬达、一瓶雪碧，以及Tyler点的菲力牛排时周围所有的食客和服务员都有些忍俊不禁。 **什么神经病。** 他们大概这样想。要的就是这种效果，赶快脸红到耳根然后放弃你的追求吧Winklevoss。他人异样的眼光使感到Mark非常快乐。  
  
即便这样，在所有人的窥视下金发青年对让他出丑的这个家伙还是表现的十分照顾。Tyler是如此绅士，他向服务员道谢后把菜一一端到Mark面前，并主动支开那位服务生，起身为他的约会对象铺好餐巾，倒好饮料。这可让他的约会对象起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。创造Facebook的皮格马利翁[3]咽下自己的恶心，挂上一个友善的笑脸。  
  
  
  
 **Mark Zuckerberg像那么容易认输的人吗？当然不。** 为了让Tyler进一步难堪，Mark在食用意面时刻意打了好几个很响的饱嗝。这引来了身旁许多高贵名流食客的侧目。不过他在乎么？不。  
  
可是我们的哈佛金牌运动员在乎。Tyler正在强迫自己保持笑容，从他僵硬的嘴角就可以看出这点。 真棒，再过几个回合他就会彻底放弃泡怪脾气程序员的想法了。卷发男孩得意地想着。  
  
  
  
  
Mark在时机恰当的时候故意打翻那瓶无糖可口可乐，让棕色的饮料沿着桌布一路流淌到对面高大男人的腿上。不用想，那里一定留下了一片类似尿迹的东西。  
  
 **Opps.**  
  
他双手十指交叉，模仿Dustin的狗狗眼做出一副超级抱歉的样子，谁看了都会被打动。 **你一定很生气吧Winklevoss先生，不过这是你自找的。** 程序员将手插进连帽衫的衣兜，不以为然地抿了抿嘴。  
  
Tyler似乎终于要爆发了。他将手握成拳头原本打算重重地，但在考虑到周围人的眼光后轻轻地放在桌面上。那动作仿佛在说， **不要得寸进尺，Sucker** 。哦，大灰狼终于卸下老妇人的伪装，露出他原本的面貌。  
  
——但正如我之前说的那样，这是一个一波三折的互联网历险故事。因此我们的非典型糖爹和即将被他包养的程序员是不会因为这种微不足道的小事分道扬镳的。大概两分钟后Tyler又重拾了原先的温柔。他变本加厉地关照犹太青年，开始滥用“亲爱的、宝贝、我的挚爱”这类油腻的措辞。这导致Mark变本加厉地在心里呕吐。生理层面上，他也确实有吐出那些意面的反胃前兆。  
  
  
  
  
  
这顿晚餐在Tyler抱着一堆打包盒的艰难结账中结束，屠龙者和jabberwock双双元气大伤。  
  
——屠龙者Tyler Winklevoss一脸生无可地用西装遮住自己被可乐濡湿的裤裆。而jabberwock Mark Zuckerberg也因连续的反胃无法直视屠龙者那张五官比例还不错但表情不太正常的高加索男性脸蛋，欣赏自己卓别林式行为创造的杰作。  
  
 **“所以, 还想继续约会和我“共度良宵”么？”**  
Mark叼着街边买的棒棒糖这样问道。  
  
 **“当。然。”**  
  
糖爹先生生硬地挤出以上二字。  
还有一个微笑。  
  


**脚注：**  
[3] **皮格马利翁:** 希腊神话中的塞浦路斯国王，善雕刻。他不喜欢塞浦路斯的凡间女子，决定永不结婚。他用神奇的技艺雕刻了一座美丽的象牙少女像，在夜以继日的工作中，皮格马利翁把全部的精力、全部的热情、全部的爱恋都赋予了这座雕像。他像对待自己的妻子那样抚爱她，装扮她，为她起名加拉泰亚，并向神乞求让她成为自己的妻子。这个专有名词后被用以形容爱上自己造物的造物主。在本文的语境里，就是Mark爱上自己编写的Facebook。  
  
*如果你想知道的话，#2里Mark听的那首Gorillaz是《19-2000》。

**#7**  
一个完整的约会总有点消费主义元素。因此，当Palo Alto的红灯区街道上冒出一家沃尔玛时，Mark提议他们去里面买点生活必需品。这周Incubator的采购任务落在他头上，作为一个公认的效率狂魔，程序员在看见那个蓝黄相间的LOGO时决定一石二鸟。  
  
——超市购物和约会，还有什么比这个组合更加反浪漫吗？  
  
Tyler听到这个提议仿佛听到他狗狗好伙伴去世的噩耗。Mark扫了眼运动员西装裤上的水迹，轻描淡写地甩出一句：“现在放弃还来得及”。  
  
  
  
讲真，Tyler现在很后悔。Mark的行为显然是报复性的。他就不应该在下午的会议桌上说出那句挑衅，也不该在给出针对项目投资模棱两可的答复后给出约会邀请。  
  
谁知道Suckerberg会对这种玩笑那么敏感。他只想回敬一下对方网骗他三天的恶作剧好吗。难道有规定写着：只许Mark Zuckerberg无赖地诈骗，不许Tyler Winklevoss绅士地回礼吗？  
  
当然没有。  
  
这篇同人文又不是Mark Suckerberg写的。Tyler完全有权利为自己争取胜利，报复回去嘛。  
  
金发男人佯装镇定地望了眼自己尚未晾干的裤裆，并在抬头时对上GAP死忠男的视线。对方只是微微耸肩，看起来对他先前的水绘作品毫无歉意。一股或许不那么莫名的怒火涌上心头。如果此幕发生在五年前的哈佛，这位脾气火爆的猛男可能当面会把瘦弱的极客当场打趴下。但Mark今天很幸运，Tyler的情绪问题在毕业后的四年里得到了极大改善。因此他选择哈佛绅士一点。  
  
此刻，聪明的Winklevoss先生已经摸清Mark对调情有多么PTSD了。作为回击，他刻意摆出一个自己看了都会恶心到吐的邪魅微笑，弯腰凑到程序员耳边，用自己最性感的嗓音说道：  
  
 **“宝贝，我奉陪到底。”**  
  
Tyler对自己的表现还是挺满意的。这浓缩《五十度灰》以及类似霸道总裁文学精髓的话语让他自己都起了鸡皮疙瘩，想必Mark会比他难熬一万倍。运动员从没对任何人说过这种话，这位戏精极客是他的小白鼠。可惜Tyler没料到的是，他的约会对象却也是最不好惹、会咬实验员手指的那种。  
  
卷发极客因为没来得及躲开，耳畔一字一句地接受了这份爱的洗礼。他身体紧绷，双眼中闪过一丝长达五秒的不爽，而后那种眼神转化为一种不屑，仿佛在说： **蠢货，你不过如此。**  
  
他眼神中散发出的火药味让Tyler倍感得意。  
  
  
  
Mark自然不甘忍气吞声。礼尚往来的他一把抢过Tyler手上用以遮羞的西装，径直向沃尔玛走去。后者等他走到几米开外才意识到发生了什么，并耳根通红地用大手遮住尚有水迹的裤裆，跑上前抢回自己的所有物。几个不同族裔的售货员不约而同地望向他，然后发出窃笑。  
  
Winklevoss先生就是在极客男讽刺的目光和欢声笑语中，走进这家上流人士们一般不会屈尊前往的大型连锁店的。  
  
  
  
  
  
进门后Tyler把牙齿咬的咯咯作响。Mark随即扬起头，贱贱地做出一个“你能拿我怎么办”的表情。受害人握紧拳头想说出什么精妙的反驳，大脑却一片空白。于是他们开始默契地沉默，挨在彼此身边走过一栏栏货架。沉默——直到Tyler路过软饮区时看到可乐雪碧芬达，一下子被刺激到神经后讲出的暴躁发言破了冰（break the ice）。  
  
“你为什么总针对我？”风投商在装满瓶装可乐的货架前挡住程序员的去路，如是质问。  
  
“因为你总是针对我。”程序员没好气地回答。  
  
“我怎么针对你了？”  
  
“你的存在就是对我的针对，自大狂。”  
  
“你有资格说我？Suckerberg，我看你才是硅谷第一自大狂。” Tyler被惹毛了，他长这么大第一次见到对自己这么没礼貌的人。他一手叉起腰，一手重重扶在货架上。铁丝货架咣咣作响。  
  
“Suckerberg？真有创意啊Wanklevoss[4]”  
Mark顿了顿，撇了眼被撞得摇摇晃晃地货架：  
“哦不，巨怪先生。”  
  
  
  
  
  
但是，多一个朋友总比多一个敌人要好。  
不然伟大的Facebook之父就不会遇到现在这种窘境了。  
  
—— 现在的情况是，Mark够不着货架顶部仅存的那一打红牛。红牛看着他，他看着红牛，他们都渴望得到彼此，可惜隔了一万光年的距离。  
  
巨怪一般高大的Tyler Winklevoss站在他身边，满脸写满嘲讽。以他的身高，随便一伸手就能够到那打Mark在这世界上第二爱的东西（第一名是Facebook）。但Winklevoss是个臭屁之人，依然对之前的恶作剧耿耿于怀。因此，相较于做个乐于助人的好好先生他更倾向于看着矮个子犹太人可怜巴巴地望着他永远无法拿到的红牛罐头们。就好比在看一只因为腿太短无法跳的足够高，从而无法获得小狗零食的小柯基。  
  
“Guess what？我去找摆货员。”  
十秒的寂静后Mark说出这句话。他漂亮地转身，随后将左手放到后背朝高个男人比了个中指。  
  
“随你的便。”  
Tyler回复，并且回比了中指。  
  
  
  
Mark将一名扎着马尾、身材高大的金发美国大妞领回了他们所处的区域。不得不说，在长相和身材方面，这位女士简直就是Winklevoss兄弟的翻版。不过她看起来可比Tyler这傻逼顺眼多了。  
  
“这些红牛吗？”金发女士询问，Mark乖巧地点了点头。她随即踮起脚尖，端下这一小箱红牛，并在工作的过程中骂骂咧咧道是哪个笨蛋把饮料放到那么高的地方去的。  
  
在她身后，巨怪先生正在幸灾乐祸地欣赏这一幕：让Mark Zuckerberg男子气概荡然无存的一幕。  
  
  
  
“Wanker[5]，你笑什么。”  
Mark朝他这位小肚鸡肠的同伴撇嘴。  
  
这句话让摆货员女士在转头时注意到了Tyler的存在。她不解地望了望Mark，又不解地望了望Tyler，然后恍然大悟。是的，就像所有情景剧里演员夸张地恍然大悟那样，她张大嘴巴点了点头。  
  
“原来你们在闹变扭，我就说这么高的男人怎么会不肯帮男朋友拿东西。情侣之前千万别因为小事伤了感情啊。我和我前男友就因为一根棒棒糖分手了，你敢相信么！”  
  
金发女士说。  
  
这也太戏剧化了。  
 **她的经历，她对他们之间纯洁敌人关系的误会。两者皆有。**  
  
  
  
“呃、女士……我们不是情侣。我是直男，我死都不会跟这种狗屎人成为情侣的。”看来Tyler实在丢不起这个脸，因此选择率先表态。  
  
 **那你赶紧死了放过我吧，自相矛盾的混蛋。** Mark在心里默默补充道。  
  
不过，GAP青年必须承认，西装男磕磕绊绊地说出这句话的样子十分搞笑。金发沃尔玛女人立刻抿嘴，似乎也在憋笑。她摆出一种我懂、我懂的表情，然后说了句不打扰了迅速开溜。四五秒后这位女士已经离开他们的视线了。她凑到货架后跟自己的好友，一位印度小哥讲述了刚才的奇闻。两人哈哈大笑，笑声之大，程序员和风投男都听见了。  
  
现在，一世英名的极客男孩也体会到我们亲爱的乔克（jock[6]）男孩踏入超市那会儿的窘迫了。  
  
  
  
  
“所以，她是怎么看出我们是情侣的？” 两人继续探索冰柜区域时Tyler突然发问。  
  
“不知道。”  
  
“我和你很像情侣吗？”  
  
“当然不。像archenemies还差不多。” 说着Mark把Dustin之前吃的那个牌子的雪糕扔进购物车。 **真有那么好吃么？** 他想。  
  
就在他做出这一举动时，Tyler像机场安检口的大型犬那样开始嗅自己的领口，而后又低头闻了下Mark的连帽衫帽兜。这个过程持续了足足一分钟，活像某种性骚扰（至少对Zuckerberg先生来说确实如此）。程序员整个人僵直在原地，与此同时在心中问候了一遍Winklevoss家祖宗十八代。  
  
“好像……”Tyler在确定他们身上古龙水味道一致时十分困惑。“我们用了同一种香水。所以她误以为我们是同居情侣什么的。”  
  
“我不用香水，不像你那么娘娘腔。福尔摩斯。”Mark折起手臂。  
  
“哇喔，这句话可千万别被LGBTQ群体听到啊CEO先生。”Tyler明显抓错了重点，他明明想表达自己不用香水好么，这个人的脑回路真奇怪。Mark懒得跟他继续理论，就别过头自顾自地在货架间寻找其他可放入推车的商品。  
  
大概是抢西装的时候蹭到的。  
卷发青年想。

  
  
**脚注：**  
  
[4] **Wanklevoss：** Wanker和Winklevoss的结合体，是在骂Tyler精虫上脑并且愚蠢至极。  
[5] **Wanker：** 英式俚语，泛指行手淫的家伙和蠢材（皆为男性）。Mark用这个词其实是referring back to himself，因为他之前称Tyler为Wanklevoss。  
[6] **Jock：** 通常指校园中魁梧帅气/靓丽，受异性的欢迎，尤其擅长美式足球橄榄球等各种体育运动的那群人。  
  
  
 **-TBC**


End file.
